Haziel
The Scriptures Archangels are the first and most powerful type of angelic being created by God.Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're Heaven's most terrifying weapon. Being the oldest of the angels, archangels are at the top of the celestial hierarchy. They possess incalculable power and answer only to God, although there are others more powerful than them. Haziel, Archangel of Justice. She would arise whenever injustice, Haziel was always the strongest Archangel and listened to her mind rather than Heart. Archangel Haziel was one of the first Archangels, and one of the first angels ever, Haziel has seen many of her brothers and sisters fall to the devils sick ways, but Haziel, Has always stayed true. Religion: Christianity Type: Archangel Butting Heads Haziel would always but head's with one angel...Lucifer.She never liked him and saw what he really was, how manipulative he could be. Quietly observing his actions, and movements. Watching Over, Haziel was born the natural protector,she would do anything to help save her friend's, and family. Even if it were to cost her own life, She use to be an guardian angel, and was sent down from above to watch over and protect those who needed it most, She could of been that nice little girl you ran into, Or that sweet man that held the door, She could of even been your best friend. Her ambition and will helped her through this task, Ability's/ Weapons Archangels are the highest type of celestial being, who possess a large amount power. They possess the powers and abilities that are inherent in all angels, but to a greater degree. Michael and Lucifer are stated to be far stronger than Raphael and Gabriel. This was later shown when Lucifer easily killed Gabriel while his battle with Michael was expected to devastate the entire planet. Castiel, when powered up by the tens of millions of souls and Leviathans in Purgatory easily killed Raphael, but left Hell intact to continue to serve as a prison for Michael and Lucifer. *Imbued with enormous and unimaginable power by their creator, the archangels are four of the most powerful beings in all of creation. They are held in extremely high esteem by angels, being looked upon as "fierce" and "absolute" in power and capability. All archangels have tremendous power over other supernatural beings. ** Nigh-'Omnipotence' - Archangels have a vast supply of power and can do practically do and create almost anything out of thin air. Archangels can overpower other Angels, Demons, monsters, lower level deities, and humans. ** Cosmic Awareness - Archangels have near-absolute knowledge and awareness of everything. However, they are not completely all-knowing as Lucifer was unaware of what type of car the Winchesters drive. ** Immortality - Archangels aren't affected by time or disease and don't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain themselves. ** Angelic Possession - By God's law, even archangels require vessels to manifest physically on Earth, with the vessel's consent. Archangels are highly particular about their vessels (even more so than average angels); any vessel that an Archangel such as Michael or Lucifer possesses that is not part of Cain and Abel's bloodline will burn up and deteriorate over time. It also seems that they cannot be expelled by the vessel's consent being revoked. ** Holy White Light - Archangels can blast basically anything into oblivion with holy energy. This power can also be controlled and concentrated from completely obliterating something to only severely damaging it. ** Implosion Smiting - Archangels can explode, or implode, lower Angels, demons, monsters, deities, and humans. Chuck describes it as popping a balloon full of chunky soup. ** Invulnerability - Archangels cannot be damaged or injured by anything that's at least not supernatural. ** Immunity - Archangels have immunity to that which affects lesser angels. Michael was not killed holy fire as lesser angels are, and Lucifer is one of the five things in all creation that the Colt cannot kill, though it can still inflict pain upon him for a time. ** Super Strength - Archangels can exert or apply extreme amounts of force to people and objects. They can overpower and kill anything, besides God, Death, War, Famine, Pestilence, Leviathan, Eve, or the Darkness. ** Super Stamina - Archangels' vessels need nothing to maintain their strength, to strive, or operate, as they are self-sufficient. "Falling", or being banished doesn't affect their powers at all, where as it causes normal angels to lose the ability to smite and heal. ** Telekinesis - Archangels can move matter with their mind. ** Teleportation - Archangels can disappear and reappear anywhere that's not sigil-protected instantly. ** Apporting - Archangels can teleport anything they touch to somewhere else. ** Telepathy - Archangels can read and feel/sense the thoughts of humans. ** Empathy - Archangels can read, and feel/sense the emotions of humans. ** Precognition - Archangels can see into the future, although they do not always see the full picture; as Michael has apparently been "wrong", and neither Lucifer nor Gabriel foresaw their defeats. ** Summoning/Banishing - Archangels can summon and banish angels at their command. This was demonstrated by Michael. ** Memory Manipulation- Archangels can erase, fabricate and restore memories of people. ** Shapeshifting - Archangels can change form, as Lucifer did when he appeared to Nick using Sarah's visage. Gabriel also demonstrated this ability several times, in conjunction with his reality warping abilities. ** Enhanced Reality Warping '''- Like some Angels and Seraphs, Archangels can alter reality, albeit to a greater degree. This ability is better demonstrated in the archangel Gabriel, who can create anything he wants out of thin air and can even put people in a TV universe. He learned this ability from Lucifer. ** '''Chronokinesis - Archangels can travel and send themselves, and/or others, backwards or forwards through time. ** Resurrection - Archangels can resurrect deceased individuals back to life. ** Power Granting- Archangels can grant protection or powers to other beings as shown when Raphael made Crowley immune to Castiel's angelic killing touch. ** Supernatural Perception - They can sense and perceive beings and things that are naturally invisible, such as Reapers and even Horsemen. Lucifer was able to casually look at Death's true form upon his release. ** Weather Manipulation - Practically every Archangel changes the weather upon first emergence. The sheer presence can drastically alter the Earth's weather and surroundings, and they are capable of causing raging storms and generating strong air-currents. ** Pyrokinesis - Archangels can manipulate, control and generate fire. They can incinerate any other angel type, all demons, all fairies, alphas, all monsters, deities, and humans with a tap. Michael incinerated Anna, burning her from the inside out. ** Thermokinesis - Archangels can alter the temperature of their surroundings. Lucifer's presence could cause a massive drop in temperature, and he could cause ice to form on a window just by breathing on it. Michael was also to cause a door knob to heat up drastically to prevent Adam from escaping. ** Electrokinesis - Archangels can manipulate, control and generate electricity with such an intensity that they can cause coastal blackouts. ** Terrakinesis - Archangels can cause full-fledged earthquakes, regardless of whether they are in a vessel or not. ** Biokinesis - Archangels, by snapping or clicking their fingers, can spontaneously destroy angels, and therefore monsters and humans alike as well. ** Regeneration '''- If they are in some way harmed, they can instantly heal all non-fatal wounds. ** '''Flight - Like regular angels, archangels have demonstrated flight, though not when in a vessel. ** Sedation - Michael used this to put Mary Winchester to sleep. ** Healing- Archangels can cure any disease, wound, or injury. ** Voice Mimicry - Archangels can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals. ** Dream Walking - Archangels can appear in peoples' dreams, and they usually use this ability to communicate when they can't find the person they're looking for, or when they want to talk privately. Lucifer was able to talk to his future vessels in their dreams. ** Astral Projection - Like angels and Seraphim. ** Eidetic Memory - Angels have the faces of every prophet who has existed or will exist etched into their memories. This ability also makes them aware of reality warping and timeline changes. Weaknesses Despite them being immensely powerful, the archangels possess a few weaknesses which are common to all angels. * Archangel blades - Archangel blades can harm and kill archangels. * Angel blades (possibly) - Angel blades can harm archangels to at least some degree, as Raphael caught one Dean threw at him instead of letting it bounce off. * Holy Oil - Archangels, except Michael and possibly Lucifer, can be trapped in a loop of holy fire and passing through the flames will kill them and their vessel. Contact with holy fire can temporarily banish and damage Michael's vessel, but not kill him. * Enochian sigil - Can conceal a person's location from all angels, including archangels. * Lucifer's Cage - This cell can hold any angel, therefore including archangels, without any internal means of escape. * Heaven's Weapons - All of Heaven's weapons acting together can mortally and lethally wound, if not kill, Gabriel and Raphael. * Metatron's Expulsion Spell -Gabriel claimed that he had been greatly affected by the fall despite the fact he had been in hiding. Though it is highly implied it was not the real Gabriel who stated this. * Souls - Imbued with 50,000 souls, angels are able to hurt Gabriel and Raphael. Consumption of 30-40 million souls and Leviathan gave Castiel so much power that he could snap his fingers and obliterate Raphael. * Magic - Powerful magic, like the deity Kali's, can affect archangels. She was able to bind Gabriel, the youngest archangel, to her with a blood spell. It is unknown how great of an effect this would have on the older archangels. * Leviathans- The Leviathan can overpower and kill any celestial being, so it is implied that Leviathans can harm, if not kill archangels * Eve - As being older than the archangels and being able draw power from souls, she could most likely harm, if not kill archangels. * Death's Scythe - Can kill anything * Death - As a primordial being and literally the bringer of death, Death can kill the archangels. * God - As a primordial being and the one who create the archangels, God can kill the archangels * The Darkness - As a primordial being that rivals God and Death, It can kill the archangels * The First Blade - Being powered by the Mark of Cain, and therefore the Darkness, this blade can kill archangels. * Low-tier powershttp://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Angels?action=edit&section=24 Common powers granted to all angels with varying levels of effectiveness. *'Angelic Possession' - Similar to demons, angels require a vessel while on Earth. However, they must have the vessel's permission before they can take control. Gadreel states that even once they are possessed, the vessel can expel the angel at any time but this presumably does not apply for all angels. Angels can only continue to possess humans of a specific bloodline otherwise their vessels will be unable to contain the angel and explode. This goes even more so for archangels as any vessel they possess that is not their true vessel will begin to deteriorate. *'Astral Projection' - Angels can project shadowy forms of their wings onto surfaces at will. If one is killed by an Angel Blade, its wings are burned onto the surface on which they died. *'Chronokinesis' - Angels can travel through time, in either direction. They can also take others with them, and just send others without going themselves. However, this is a very difficult ability to master with or without Heaven's assistance. More powerful angels such as Seraphim or archangels are able to manipulate time with less effort, even when cut off from Heaven, though it is still not an easy task. *'Dream Walking' - Angels can appear in people's dreams, they usually use this to communicate, when they can't find the person they're looking for, or want to talk privately. Lucifer was able to talk to his future vessels in their dreams. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Angels can manipulate electrical appliances. Castiel caused a dozen car alarms to stop by raising his hand. *'Holy White Light '- A particularly lethal power, angels can unleash a highly concentrated blast of pure energy from their palms to incinerate or destroy targets. The level of destruction can be controlled, ranging from obliterating an entire building to killing a room full of monsters, as exhibited by Castiel. Metatron, a regular angel, was seen being able to utilize this power as was Castiel when he was just a regular angel due to using Adina's grace. Therefore, this is a power available to all angels. *'Immortality' - Angels do not age and cannot be killed by diseases or Earthly weapons. *'Invulnerability' - To date, the only things capable of killing angels are Angel Blades, Holy Fire, a stronger angel, Death, God, and Leviathans. Archangels have even fewer weaknesses, as Michael wasn't killed by the Holy Fire, and they can only be killed conventionally by Archangel Blades, though it is unknown if they can be killed by Angel Blades. It has been stated that Death's Scythe can kill angels. *'Regeneration' - If an angel's vessel is damaged, it will repair itself nearly instantly unless the wound was caused by angelic weaponry. *'Sedation' - Angels are able to render humans unconscious with a touch. *'Reality Warping' - Angels are powerful enough to bend reality to their will. The more powerful the angel, the greater their capability. Even angels cut off from Heaven possess this power to some extent, as Castiel was able to carve the Enochian Sigil into Sam and Dean's ribs simply by touching their chests. As a regular angel, Castiel was able to remove the existence of a door to prevent Dean from escaping the "beautiful room". Other examples include breaking and repairing objects by pointing at them, removing a persons lungs with no incisions or assembling a board game by shaking the box. Archangels possess this power to the greatest extent, being able to conjure items and beings out of nothing. The most notable example is Gabriel, who lived on Earth by masquerading as a trickster named Loki. *'Smiting - '''Perhaps an angel's most versatile and terrifying weapon, smiting (sometimes known as the Killing Touch) allows the angel to kill any demon, monster and even humans with a touch. Smiting is often exhibited when angels place their hands or palms on their adversaries' face, forehead, or mouth. *'Super Stamina' - Angels never tire, and they do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. *'Super Strength' - Once possessing a vessel, angels use their power to dramatically increase the physical strength threshold of their hosts. Their strength varies from angel to angel, depending on their position within the celestial hierarchy; lesser angels (cherubs, rit zien and common angels) are still considerably powerful and are able to destroy most monsters and regular to mid-level demons, while seraphs, mid-level angels, can destroy all monsters and middle to high-level demons and virtually all lesser angels. Archangels are the most powerful class of angel of all, and one of the most powerful beings in Creation overall. As such, they easily outclass most other supernatural beings with God and Death being their only confirmed superiors. *'Heightened Senses''' - All angels enhance their vessels senses to superhuman level. Angels possess an acute sense of smell. Their sense of smell is heightened to the point where they can identify people by smelling their body, bone or by their blood. Angels can also identify people by sniffing their genes and hormones as well. Because angels operate on a different plane of existence, they can see atoms and ions which are impossible for humans to see. Angels can hear a humans conversations miles away from them, and they are somehow able to locate any human on the planet and find them, but they can't locate people if they are protected by an Enochian charm or symbol. They also have an amazing sense of taste and are able to taste every molecule in a piece of food. *'Supernatural Perception' - Angels are able to see almost all supernatural activity around them. Castiel could even see Reapers, which remain invisible except to those they are seeking. They can also see Demons and Hellhounds but are unable to perceive Leviathan. They can also sense any location, being, or object not protected by Enochian Symbols. This perception also extends to electromagnetic waves, and can decipher radio modulation signals, as angels are "multidimensional waves" in their true form and can thus perceive such energies. *'Telekinesis' - Angels are able to telekinetically move beings and objects with their mind. They are able to use this power in a more aggressive manner like demons, but are often not depicted as doing so. *'Telepathy' - Angels can read the minds of other angels with ease, higher angels such as Seraphs and archangels can also read humans minds. *'Teleportation/Flight'- Angels are able to travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. However, they require their wings to do this as any angel with clipped wings like Raphael or damaged wings like all of the angels affected by the fall lost the ability to teleport. They can also summon or send other beings. *'Temporal Awareness' - Angels are capable of becoming aware whenever any alteration occur within the time-stream, allowing them to discern alternate timelines and the like. With this, angels like Castiel and a younger Uriel have identified other time-travelers in this manner. *'Voice Mimicry' - Angels can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals. *'Protective Charm '- An angel can protect an individual (commonly their future vessels) from most forms of physical damage. This degree of protection is linked to an angel's power. Castiel was able to prevent his vessel Jimmy Novak from burning his hand on a pot of boiling water as a sign of faith. Raphael was capable of making Crowley immune to Castiel's angelic killing touch. *'Pyrokinesis - '''Castiel displays the ability to burn through ropes holding him, even before he becomes a Seraph. *'Soul Feeding''' - Angels are able to drain human souls, or even absorb them completely, which increase their power level. *'Terrakinesis' - One angel was able to carve the Grand Canyon with her powers. Powers accessed through connection to Heavenhttp://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Angels?action=edit&section=25 To lower-level angels, certain powers are granted and maintained as long as they stay connected and loyal to Heaven and its rulers. Should they rebel and fall, those powers will wane and eventually vanish in time, and after that all of their powers will eventually vanish, rendering them mortal. However, higher-level angels such as Seraphim and archangels do not suffer from this condition. *'Enhanced Chronokinesis' - Angels have the ability to bend time is easier if the angel is connected to Heaven. *'Healing' - Angels can cause the wounds, diseases, and toxins of another being to heal instantaneously. *'Smiting' - Angels are able to destroy low to mid-level demons with a simple touch, however the demon has to be in a host body, as this doesn't work on their smoke form. However, they can grip a demon's smoke form and force it back into a host body to smite the demon. They can also use it to kill monsters and humans. *'Resurrection' - Angels can bring the dead back to life. However, they must know where all the pieces of the original body are, and they must have the soul of the subject. (The only known exception was when Castiel went to Lucifer's cage and only was able to raise Sam's body. His soul remained in the cage for over a year after). Castiel mentions that angels had to lay siege to Hell in order to retrieve Dean. However, if the soul is in Heaven, they apparently don't need to physically retrieve it as Castiel was able to resurrect Bobby Singer without retrieving his soul and Gadreel was able to do the same with Charlie Bradbury. Similar to the Human Body Restoration Ritual, angels can restore human bodies that have been destroyed. This has been shown in Point of No Return, when two unnamed angels resurrect Adam Milligan after Sam and Dean burned his remains. Mid-tier powershttp://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Angels?action=edit&section=26 Abilities more commonly used by higher classes of angels such as the Seraphim, the Grigori and the archangels, although it is possible that these powers can also be used by low level angels. *'Biokinesis' - Higher level angels, such as Seraphim, like Zachariah, are able to manipulate the biology of other beings. Zachariah, for example, was able to make Dean hemorrhage while torturing him into saying yes to Michael. The Grigori Tamiel was able to render a man blind with just a touch. *'Advanced Vessel Locking' - Powerful angels can hold a demon in smoke form as if it was tangible and force the demon to return to its vessel. This was demonstrated by Castiel on Ellsworth. *'Memory Manipulation' - Powerful angels are able to erase, restore, alter, and fabricate memories in the minds of humans. *'Advanced Pyrokinesis' - Powerful angels can generate and manipulate fire. Michael was proficient enough to kill another angel, Anna, by setting her ablaze from within. Interestingly, this didn't simply destroy the vessel, it also killed the angel, suggesting the fire had a supernatural element to it. *'Soul Reading' - Angels are able to read the souls of humans, however it is a painful experience for the human. They can also use the soul as a source of energy, but the pain is even greater for the human, and there is the risk of an explosion if the angel is not careful. *'Power Removal' - Powerful angels such as Seraphs are capable of removing psychic powers from human beings. However, the process is very painful and can leave the person mentally-damaged. *'Invisibility' - All angels can become invisible to humans. *'Advanced Healing' - While normal angels possess the ability to heal through their connection to Heaven, Seraphim up possess the power of their own- not needing aforementioned connection. High-tier powershttp://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Angels?action=edit&section=27 Extremely powerful abilities, used only by Heaven's most powerful denizens, the archangels, but Metatron also shares a few of these powers. *'Cosmic Awareness' - All archangels and Metatron have a superhuman knowledge of the universe. *'Thermokinesis' - Lucifer demonstrated the ability to freeze a pane of glass with his breath. His presence can cause an entire town to drop in temperature. Michael could do the opposite and caused a door handle to heat up intensely. *'Electrokinesis' - Raphael could produce powerful arcs of electricity that appeared from his back. *'Implosive Smiting' - A more powerful version than a lower angel's smiting. This could obliterate powerful beings such as archangels themselves. Lucifer caused Castiel to explode by snapping his fingers, and Castiel, while powered with the souls from Purgatory, also demonstrated the same ability to Raphael. *'Shapeshifting' - Lucifer was able to take multiple forms while not in a vessel, and while in vessel, Gabriel could also do this; When the angels fell in Season 9, they took the form of their grace. *'Weather Manipulation' - Raphael was able to generate storms that caused blackouts over the entire Eastern Seaboard. Lucifer unleashed incredibly fierce winds with his release. *'Terrakinesis' - Archangels are able to create severe quakes. *'Mental Manipulation' - Metatron was able to implant Castiel's mind every book, movie and tv show he had encountered with a touch. *'Immunity' - Michael has displayed a limited immunity to holy fire as it only hurts him rather than being fatal. Metatron has demonstrated the ability to erase enochian warding and blow out holy fire. Lucifer has displayed immunity to the Colt, however it did cause him temporary pain. Otherhttp://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Angels?action=edit&section=28 *'Matchmaking' - Certain types of angels in the Cherub class, e.g. Cupids, use a special sigil called a Cupid's Bow to bring couples together. Couples touched by a cupid have their hearts marked with an enochian sigil. *'Empathy '- Angels in the Rit Zien class can sense another beings emotions and experiences related to pain. *'Unique Smiting '- The Rit Zien have a unique method of smiting their victims by vaporizing them completely. Gallery Haziel.jpg Short_seraph_blade.png angle.jpg Angel-Warrior-Fantasy-Hd-Wallpaper.jpg|Haziel's Other Form Category:Angels Category:Archangel Category:Good Category:Female characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female character Category:Light Darkness Challenge